


A Heart Once Unwilling begins to Crack

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Probably More - Freeform, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: John goes to apply for a open position. Instead Mr. Moriarty offers him a different deal.





	

Jim was distracted from his paperwork, suddenly catching a whiff of honey and lavender. The smell making him dizzy. He pushed the papers to the side, exiting his office and scenting the air as he walked down the halls and turning to go down a staircase his eyes narrowing as he saw a new person in the main area. The newcomer was the source of the scent, someone was in his territory, but there wasn't any sign of danger or a threat from the man. "Are you lost?"

John looked up, his eyes widening, no he hadn't expected to actually see him. "No, Mr. Moriarty, I heard you had a vacancy."

Jim scented the air as he walked closer, examining the man. He smelt strongly of Omega. That was correct, he was looking for a new employee, but not an Omega. "Yes, but it is a position better suited for an Alpha, given the set of skills that are needed."

John sighed in irritation of course, his second gender always made things difficult, even if he had all the skills needed for a position. "My secondary status shouldn't matter, Sir. I'm perfectly suited for this position other than being an Omega. "

Oh he isn't just an Omega that backs down, I like him. "I've already filled the position, but I may be able to find something for a cute little Omega such as yourself."

"I have a name." John didn't want to be spoken down to, it made him want to attack even if he knew it was impossible for him to get a good shot in, but it had led to some interesting bar fights.

Jim had pulled up the information on his phone. "Yes, John Watson, top of your ranks in every test and ranked highest in your class. blah, blah, blah. You had gold stars plastered all over you. It still stands, I will not put an Omega in a life threatening situation."

John reached for the gun at his back, pulling the weapon out. "How about a demonstration."

Sebastian moved to stand by Jim, taking that as a threat even though it was from an Omega, moving for his own weapon, luckily he was incredibly well trained. "James?"

Jim lifted a hand, stopping Sebastian in his tracks. "Now there is no need for that, Let's discuss this, I may be able to find a spot for you, handsome."

John followed Mr. Moriarty, replacing his gun at his back, sliding it into his jeans. "I'd rather just show you my prowess, not much for interviews."

Jim led John past the small indoor garden, the lovely flowers smelt amazing, that was, aside from the Omega's scent that kept making Jim want to melt. Jim knew the problem with an Omega was their voice, it could get an Alpha to do anything with a whiff of their scent, but their voice was so powerful that even just a small noise could get control over an Alpha, but at least Mr. Watson had yet to display the alluring side to his Omega voice.

"It is simply a matter of finding where you fit, John. Just because I believe an Omega should not be away form the home, doesn't mean I want to turn away such a willing offer." 

You'd better understand, I'm not just going to stay silent and be a thoughtless, pliant Omega. John knew better than to say it, but he was certainly thinking up an argument. "I have more skills, but you were looking for a Sniper, I assumed that was what I was signing on for."

Jim closed the office door, going to sit behind his desk. "please, sit. "

John sat in one of the chairs on his side of the desk, warnings going off when he heard the clipped tone. 

"As I have already stated, An Omega should remain safe and sound, not putting themselves into dangerous situations, you're too precious." Jim looked at the Omega, calculating and learning.

John was confused, precious? This was a job interview, not a blind set up. "I've been to two tours in Afghanistan and one in Iraq, I am basically an expert in deadly situations and an expert shot." John felt the weight of the gun at his back, even if he only wanted the job, he was still hesitant to use it. 

Jim sighed, taking out several papers from one of his desk drawers, he hadn't intended on getting an Omega, but this John Watson was very interesting, maybe he would be a nice addition. "How about you work for me in a as of yet unknown position, while living here?"

John knew this Alpha was different, but if he was going to be working in an unknown position, was he really wanting to throw in with someone who saw him as lesser because he was an Omega? "That doesn't really seem different to what you said before, unless I'm just missing something."

"Being my Omega does come with perks though." Jim smirked, licking his lips. Oh such a clever boy.

John stood. "I will not be thought of as some kind of ornament, I came here to prove my skills, not just be arm candy for an Alpha who wants to take what he thinks is his. " John didn't want to only be defined by his status, but it seemed the world wouldn't give him that option.

"If you are coming to me based solely on rumors, it seems to me your options are rather limited in where you can go and I'm offering quite the deal." Jim smiled a little warmer, he didn't want to scare this cute little thing away.

"I will not be seen as some kind of freeloader, if I accept this job or whatever this will be, I will still do things." John didn't want people thinking he was the type of Omega that couldn't do a damn thing.

"No one would dare say that to a person who was mine, they'd be too frightened, my dear. You would never want for anything here and all I ask in return is your companionship, Mr. Watson, is that such a hard thing?" Jim could see the walls falling down, if only a little, both of them knew the answer.

John shook his head, no. "It doesn't seem like a risk."

Jim moved around the desk, pulling John up, the Omega was going to be fun. "Now let me show you where you;ll be staying."


End file.
